My Story
by Ninjanoodles27
Summary: Who knew that one event could change your life forever? I mean one event and your life goes off the rails? Sometimes you can get back on them rails and carry on with your life, other times you see where de-railing takes you, and very few are off those rails for good. My name is Demi McKenzie and my life is never going to be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me ninjanoodles27 i have another story out at the minute called "It's A S(hell) Of A Life" but i'm quite stuck on it at the moment so if you have any suggestions on where the story should go it would be much appreciated :) Anyway this is one I've started and same again if you have any suggestions to this then thank you very much cuz i'm new to this. This fanfic is called My Story and is mainly in my OC's POV but it may change at certain points. **

**You guys will be lucky cuz i might post 2/3 chapters today! yay! :D **

**Oh by the way italics means thoughts. **

**Thanks again guys love you all :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Summery- Who knew that one event could change your life forever? I mean one event and your life goes off the rails? Sometimes you can get back on them rails and carry on with your life, other times you see where de-railing takes you, and very few are off those rails for good. My name is Demi McKenzie and my life is never going to be the same again.

* * *

Chapter one- Meet and Greet.

It was a dark night in New York City with rain pouring form the sky. It was a lot heavier here than it was in California. I had just got off a plane and headed towards the big hotel near by to check in, dump my bags and go explore the big apple since it's been a while. _This place is just as amazing as i remember! _As I drew closer to the hotel I went to grab the documents out of my bag so i could get into my hotel room, but luck has a different idea. The damm papers are gone! The documents contained my I.D, my hotel papers and my money! All of it gone! _for fuck sake!_ I let out a big sigh and felt like lashing out at anything that moved. _The streets it is, not like I have a choice..._ A man in a dark trench coat limped towards me. He had a large hat on his head hiding his face. He bumped into me forcing me to turn, but instead of yelling at him i felt sympathy.

"Are you okay" i asked

"Yeah I'm fine! Now get lost!" he yelled back trying not to fall. I could see he was in great pain but this mysterious man was trying to hide it for some reason. I wasn't going to let him him go through the city alone like this, i couldn't! I'm not heartless like the rest of these people who don't have the time of day to even look at this poor guy, let alone help him out.

"Here let me help you" I said reaching for his hand. Only then did i realize this 'man' wasn't actually a man. He was a five foot talking turtle! I wasn't scared; in fact i took pity and helped him into a back ally where we were out of sight. I placed the humanoid turtle against the wall next to a dumpster trying my best to shield him from the never ending tears of the blackened sky.

"Go on!" He snapped making me jump "Run away like all the rest!" This totally caught me off guard

"Why would I run, You're hurt and yeah you're different but who cares! Not me!" I tried to make a point and i think it worked

"I'm a five foot tall mutant freak, who has saved the world more than once and all these twats care about is the freak part!" His voice kept getting louder and i was worried he'd draw too much unwanted attention this way.

"Well I don't judge a book by it's cover and you my friend are defiantly going to be an interesting story" I kept my voice soft and quiet to keep the situation from rising any further.

Instead of raising his voice even more the turtle-man chuckled. "You're alright! What's you're name anyway?"

I was glad he had calmed down, and for some reason i trusted this guy. "My names Demi, Demi McKenzie. Whats yours?"

He smiled "Names Raphael" I felt myself smile. He was named after that renaissance artist i had to study in art class.

I was about to say something else when a ninja guy in a black pyjama suit, with bug eye holes came out of no-where and scared the crap out of me. I knew Raphael was in no shape to defend himself so it was up to me. I didn't even think to ask the ninja guy who he was, i just rounhoused him in the ribs. I looked back at the red-clad turtle and saw him struggling to stay awake. I walked over and put his right arm around my shoulders as i put my arm around his shell the best i could

"Come on, i'm getting you outta here" i said as i looked our escape. Fire escape. _Bingo!_ _  
_

Well it took longer than i though but i finally managed to get Raphael and my bags safely on the rooftops. When we finally got up he collapsed in pain, and then vomited everywhere. _Gross! _I ran over and leaned him against the wooden base of a water tower. When Raphael wasn't looking i used my magic to clean up the vomit. Look i know what you guys are thinking and i'll explain later. I tried my best to care for the poor turtle, i gave him water and tried to find bandages in my bag but there wasn't any there. I felt useless. There wasn't annymore i could do without bandages and painkillers. Raphael then gathered all his strength and handed me a shell type device. It was his cell phone. _So cool! _The turtle then told me to call his brother Leonardo and explain everything thats happened in the last half an hour or so. As i was about to press dial Raphael yelled in pain then fell unconscious. Without hesitation I pressed dial. Almost instantly there was an answer:_  
_

"RAPH! oh god i was so worried bro, where are you!" the voice said, I'm guessing it was Leonardo

"Sorry but this isn't Raphael" I said back not knowing how this Leonardo character was going to react i moved the phone away from my ear and i'm glad I did because the guy started yelling down the phone at me

"WHAT! RAPH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!"

"DUDE! I have'nt done anything to him!" I then explained what had happened the last half hour. "My names Demi McKenzie by the way" i finished. Leonardo remained very quiet. I was about to add something when he spoke up

"Okay thanks Demi, we owe ya one. We're on our way just don't move" he said, more like ordered and then hung up. I put the shell phone down and sat next to Raphael. He was getting worse I could tell.

Leonardo whoever you are please i beg you, hurry up! Please Leonardo HURRY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the story so far? Well here's another chapter for you lovely readers :)**

**Still in Demi's POV :D **

* * *

**Chapter two - Hurt and Comfort**

* * *

For what seemed like hours, was probably a few minutes. But finally three shadowed figures appeared from no-where. Taking no chances i jumped up and stood in a defensive stance in front of Raphael. If someone wanted to hurt him, they'd have to go through me first. The figures got closer and i realized that they looked the same as Raphael except they were all different heights and wore different colour bandannas with different weapons. I heard Raphael groan and i whipped my head round and was instantly by his side. He had a bit of a temperature which worried me even more. Before i knew it one figure got too close for comfort and I grabbed it's wrist and flipped him. The two other figures ran towards us. One stopped Raphael and the other hastily walked closer to me.

"Demi is it? It's me Leonardo" the figure said. My eyes widened instantly. _Shit! _

"Oh!" was all i could muster up at the moment

"And this is Donatello" He pointed to a very tall purple-clad turtle with a cute gap in his teeth, who was inspecting Raphael. "And the one you flipped is Michelangelo" Leonardo then pointed to the orange-clad turtle still flat on his back, or shell.

"Heh... Sorry about that" I said walking over to the young turtle "Reflexes"

"No problem dudette, but would ya mind helping me up?" he had a goofy grin on his face that made me smile, helping him up i noticed he had baby-blue eyes and cute little freckles on his face, you could tell he was the youngest of the group. After helping him up he bolted off to Donatello.

Walking back to my bags I shivered a little. It was still pouring it down and if anything it had gotten heavier. _Great, just great! _I was soaked through and exhausted. Been awake since half 4 this morning and its like half 11 right now! Donatello and Michelangelo were still next to Raphael wrapping temporary bandages on his beaten green body. I sat down not caring how wet the rooftop was and replayed in tonight's events again in my head. I'd gone from a 'normal' girl to socializing with giant turtles! _Wow my life is soooo messed up!_ I then saw Leonardo walking towards me. He sat next to me and sighed.

"How's Raphael?" I decided to ask, it was better than sitting in an awkward silence.

"Not good" he replied pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knee pads. I honestly felt sorry for this turtle, he must find this really hard.

Wrapping my arm around his shell i said in a soft voice "Hey, He's gonna be okay" before i knew it he wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. I could tell him and his brothers didn't hug as much as brothers should by the way he was hugging me. He needed comfort. And I am here for him. I know we've only just met but i feel like I've known these guys for years, like I had been friends with them since the minute I was born. I gently hugged the blue-clad turtle back and made sure he was alright before pulling away. By the look on his face he was trying hard not to break down. It made me want to reach out and hold him again but I didn't. I then looked up to see Donatello and Michelangelo carrying Raphael and moving towards the fire escape. Leonardo then stood up and followed them. I didn't want them to go. Who knows if I'd ever see these guys again. I don't want to say goodbye, not just yet.

Leonardo beat me to the chase "Do you want a lift home?"

"Well i actually don't have a home, hence the bags" I replied signaling to my luggage on the slightly flooded rooftop. I couldn't help but feel ashamed that i didn't have a home. Suddenly i gentle yet big hand was on my shoulder. Leonardo was stood in front of me with a warming look on his green face. We spoke for a minute about my housing arrangements and he suggested that maybe I could go back with them, but i had to promise not to freak out when I see their 'father'. I don't know why i would freak. I'e already seen the turtles so their father would look like them, right?

He led me to an ally with a super cool subway car there. They call it the Shellraiser. _Hmmm catchy._ It was covered in cool graffiti, and doodles. The wheels were huge but not too big if you know what i mean. Inside was just amazing! There were different things to do inside; driver, navigator, weapons, scientist bit and then a bed- probably doctor instead of scientist. We all pilled in and sped off. Leonardo sure does drive fast! On the way i learned that the turtles have nicknames; Leonardo (blue mask, two katana blades) is called Leo, he is the eldest of the four and the leader. Raphael (red mask, two sais) is called Raph, he is second eldest and the hothead. Donatello (purple mask, bo staff) is called Don or Donnie, he is the third eldest and he is the smartest. Michelangelo (orange mask, two nunchuks) is called Mikey, he is the youngest and the funniest. I thought things would begin to get better but obviously not. Raph's condition began to get worse, so Leo drove even faster. I saw the look in their eyes. They defiantly knew something i didn't and weren't planning on telling me anytime soon. I know i have only known these guys a few hours but I've grown to like them. It's just i'm not sure if I should tell them about my you-know-what. _Powers... _

Soon my eye lids began to get heavy. I tired to fight it but i ended up falling asleep anyway. I stirred and awoke in Leo's arms. He was carrying me to a room where i could stay. He put me down on the bed and Mikey brought my still wet bags in. Before i could blink Donnie was in the room too. I felt really embarrassed.

"Sorry" I yawned "Must have fallen asleep in the Shellraiser".

"Don't be sorry" Donnie said "You've had a long day by the looks of things"

"Its very late too" Mikey added

"Just get some rest" Leo finished

Just then another figure walked in . It was not a turtle but a giant rat!. He was taller than the turtles and was wearing a red kimono that had a black symbol on it. He also had a green staff with him and something told me he didn't need it for walking. Hi sfir was brown with a few white highlights. He stood next to the bed.

"Oh Demi this is Master Splinter. He is our sensei and our father" Leo introduced

"He...he's a..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence

"I can see it in your eyes that you are frightened" the rat's voice was surprisingly gentle "There is no need to fear me, i will not harm you and neither will my sons. I wish to thank you for alerting us about Raphael's condition. Without you I fear we would have been to late"

"It's okay, and I would like to thank you for your hospitality" i replied in amazement. Master Splinter bowed his head and walked away. He called the turtles away to let me rest. I smiled and opened my suitcase, surprisingly everything remained dry. I changed into a tank top and basketball shorts before crawling into bed. I sank into the fluffy pillow and drifted off knowing that I have just made some friends for life. _Maybe my life isn't as weird as i thought. _

* * *

**Hey guys so what do you think so far please R&R, chapter 3 coming soon :) **


End file.
